Fox Eyes
by UnLoveable
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are chosen by the Hokage to go on an B rank mission. Sasuke gets hurt by Orochimaru again. This time not a seal but heart damage. SasuNaru
1. A new Mission for the guys

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto , Nor Any other People In this Story.

**Summary**

Naruto And Sasuke Are Chosen By The Hokage To Go On an B rank Mission. Sasuke Gets Hurt By Orochimaru Again. This time Not a seal But heart Damage. Can Naruto and Sasuke Make it Back to the Village Before Sasuke's Heart Gives out? Will Naruto And Sasuke Have some Real Love Going On Between them? Sasu-Naru

**Author's Notes**

Orochimaru Didn't Kill the Hokage in this story. So Pretend that Everything Happened Beside that. It Takes A lot Of time To wright these Stories then Reread them And Then Do everything Else that takes My Time away. I would Really Like Some Reviews Every now and then. Also I will Not Post Another Chapter Unless I have a review Saying that They Wish For another chapter. I will make one for them. Thank you. And Feel Free To Message Me On Msn. ( )

------------------------------

Naruto Walked across One of Many Bridges Of Konoha. He stopped In the middle of the bridge and Looked up in the sky. His hands where stuffed in his pockets. He was wearing his normal Clothes. Orange Pants that where no longer than six inches below his knee. An Orange Shirt that matched the pants really well and that was a size too big For Naruto's Small Body. He shut his Eyes and smelled the Warm air. It was Fall. A beautiful season. The Trees are getting ready to Shed There leaves , The Warm Sun was getting ready To see Jack frost. The Birds where making there Nest again. Adding New sticks and leaves so there Young wont freeze. Most of the Animals Where going to change there hair Color To Wight , Grey , Or Some Black.

"Come Out. I know You are there Kakashi-Sensi." Naruto Said As A smile Appeared on his lips. Kakashi Jumped out of The Tree He Was In. He Walked over to Naruto And Put his arm around his neck.

"I remember When You couldn't Even Tell I was behind you. You have really grown Naruto." Kakashi Sighed. "How Did you know I was Watching you?"

"Your Good But not that Good Sensi. First , when I was on the bridge , A few Leaves fell from A tree about 12 meters that way." Naruto Pointed North. " I didn't Feel Any breeze That time. And The Leaves where green." Naruto Took at deep Breath to Explain More to Kakashi. " Second , When I was walking on the bridge , I added charka to My steps so When I walked You couldn't Hear My footsteps. So By That I heard My stalker stop as He Realized that I was trying to hear him. And Last , I love ramen. You know that. Everyone dose. I can Smell It from A mile a way. So You ate at The Ramen Stand for lunch. And Your breath Smells like Chicken Ramen."

Kakashi Looked at Naruto Like His was The smartest Guy In the world. Which He wasn't.(Of course)

"Nicely done Naruto." Kakashi Yawned. He stayed Up late last night. He had to know If Ally was going to Kiss Nick and If Kelly really Loved Jason On Come come Paradise. It was about 5 O clock In the morning When He Fell asleep. He would Of Still Been Sleeping If The Hokage Didn't wake Him Up.

"Naruto. The Hokage Told Me to Pick Up two Good Ninja's. Eather Sasuke and You. Sasuke And Sakura. Or Sakura And You. There Is A Mission that Only Two Of you can go on." Kakashi Shut His Eyes. This Is going to be hard to tell him. But Hopefully Naruto Can Handle this. "I picked You and Sasuke." Naruto Opened His Mouth To say Something Rude about Sasuke But Kakashi Started talking again. " The Mission Is an B rank mission. It Might Even Become an A rank Mission. Are Friend , Orochimaru , Has Killed More People. The People who where killed Where In another Village. The Village Hidden In the Mist. Which Is close. You job Is to Not Search and Destroy. But Find The target and Come back." Kakashi looked at Naruto. He was pale.

_I knew He wont Do this. Right after Orochimaru All most Killed Him and The Hokage. And Naruto Can see that The Seal That Orochimaru Put On Sasuke Hurts badly... _Kakashi Though.

Naruto Looked Up at the Sky and His face Seemed To change back to tan.

"Lets Do this!" Naruto Said. "I'm going To Do this Mission . Believe it!"

Kakashi Smiled. "Well. I will tell Sasuke." Kakashi Said as he Started to walk To Sasuke's House.

"Kakashi-Sensi?"

"Yes Naruto?"

Naruto Touched His forehead Protector. "When are we Leaving?"

"Tonight. See You then. I will Say good bye to you and Sasuke. Be at the Village Gate At 4 O clock tonight." With that Kakashi Walked Off , And Naruto Went To pack.

------------------------------

I Know its Short But It only took about 30 Or 40 Minuets. And I'm sleepy. Its Only 7:11 though. Oh well. Please Review! And Hope you liked it!


	2. Leaving The leaf Village

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto , Nor any other people In this Story.

**Summary**

Naruto and Sasuke are chosen by the Hokage to go on an B rank mission. Sasuke gets hurt by Orochimaru again. This time not a seal but heart damage. Can Naruto and Sasuke make it back to the village before Sasuke's heart gives out? Will Naruto and Sasuke have some real love going on between them? Sasu-Naru

**Author's Notes**

Hey Again. Thanks Reviewers! Well , someone gave me some advice and I'm going to take it. I tapped my shift and caps lock , so I cant upper case any longer. But I right on Microsoft works word processor. And it has spell checker and usually any thing that is lower case and should be upper case it changes it right away. Thank you all who have been reading this! )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto yawned as he looked at his window , then to the clock.

_Five hours to go. What to do , what to do?_ Naruto thought as he laid back into his chair. He wasn't hungry because he just ate. He wasn't sleeping because he had a nap earlier.

He repeated his question again. But out loud this time. He walked into his kitchen and opened the silver fridge. He grabbed a cup off of the top of the fridge and poured him some tea. He sipped some of the sweet tea. Not too much sugar…not too less. That's the way Naruto likes it. Once he spent hours on a glass of tea. He wanted a little bit more sugar. So he pulled out one grain of sugar and put it in. too less , he did it again. And again. Over and over. Until it was perfect. He never did that again because he dropped his glass and it shattered on the ground.

Naruto decided that staying home wasn't making his boredom any thinner so he was going to take a walk. He walked past Shikamaru's house. Then pass the park , and walked in front of Sakura's house. Ah. Her house was wonderful. A Wight two story house. Green lush grass beyond the picket fence he was standing by. Tulips and sunflowers Dances In the fields. An oak tree shaded a small amount of the house and hidden in the shadows was a swing set. He Opened the gate and walked to her door. Usually Naruto Climbed to her window and knocked because Sakura's parents Hated him , Like Most of the people did in the village. But they where gone for a week. Some stupid D rank mission. Even know they Weren't Ninja's The village needed some volunteers to do some easy tasks.

Naruto Knocked on Her door Two times then a small 2 second wait. Then three time. And a long wait. This was how Sakura could tell it was Naruto. Sakura Opened the door as the hinges squeaked. She was beautiful. Naruto Use to love her just for her beauty. But He wasn't her type. She was smart , He was Not so smart…She was normal , He.. He had A demon Fox who lived In him who had killed hundreds of people and could talk to him. Which Wasn't that normal… Oh well.

"Hey Sakura-Chan" Naruto Said Coolly

"Hey Naruto-kun" She Replied happily. She liked Naruto. Liked. She loved Sasuke. Loved. Compared to Sasuke , It would seem She Hated Naruto.

" Did Kakashi-sensi tell you about the mission?"

"We are going on another mission?"

"Um.. Sasuke and Me are. And I'm super bored because we are leaving at 4."

"Oh." Sakura said. "What Rank Is it?

"Kakashi-Sensi Said It was B rank but could become an A." Naruto smiled at this because he thought it ment he was strong.

"What is the mission?" Sakura asked.

"Oh.. Orochimaru Killed some people and Old man Hokage thinks that He is coming to The Village. We have to find him and come back." Sakura Flinched at the Snakes name.

_He is the one who Put that strange burse on Sasuke! _Sakura thought about that thing on Sasuke's neck that made him go crazy.

"You better Get going. Its 30 Minuets in till 4!" Sakura said as A fake smile Graced her Pick lips.

"**_Naruto You better not let anyone Hurt Sasuke On this Mission Or I will Kill You damn It!"_** Inner Sakura Yelled Holding Up a fist.

"Ok! See you in…When Ever I get back from the Mission!" Naruto Said As he waved and locked the Fence. He walked down the streets in till he Was at the village gate. The Hokage and Kakashi-Sensi where the only ones there.

"Hey Old Man Hokage , Kakashi-sensi!" Naruto yelled as he started to Jog the remaining Meters.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi Said As he Put his Book Away. Naruto looked around for Sasuke but he wasn't anywhere. Must be late. He is so troublesome sometimes…

They sat around for a while In till It was ten Minutes to four. Sasuke came walking down the street looking all cool. Naruto hated this. After all , Sasuke Is his rival.

_Jeeze Sasuke , Just Show off in front of everyone! _Naruto yelled in his mind

Sasuke walked up In front of Naruto and glared at him.

"Your such a dope." He said

"hey!" naruto yelled " you're the dope!" Acting Like there normal self's They started fighting. Kakashi broke them up.

"Now You two , don't kill each other on the Mission" Kakashi said as He Sighed

Sasuke and Naruto Faced Kakashi. Sasuke Glaring at Kakashi , and Naruto was glaring at Sasuke.

"Ok. Sense both of you are ready. You should Leave. It would Be even more Danger If It was dark." The Hokage Said. Naruto Nodded and Sasuke Started to walk out The Gate.

"Bye old man Hokage! Bye Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto waved and looked at his rival. Sasuke was ahead of him! He had to catch up. He couldn't lose to Sasuke. He ran Up a foot or two ahead of the Raven Haired boy and marched.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This Chapter Is For Rikouchan , and Priestess kurumi inu's sister. My First two Reveiws! Yay. Now that This chapter is done It will get juicier. Male Love Is so awesome. Isn't it? Next chapter will be hard to wright. I do this for you guys! and I'm also reading A cute story about My man , Kakashi! I need to read the rest. yawn! Night' Everyone!


	3. Loving Takes Lieing

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto , Nor any other people In this Story.

**Summary**

Naruto and Sasuke are chosen by the Hokage to go on an B rank mission. Sasuke gets hurt by Orochimaru again. This time not a seal but heart damage. Can Naruto and Sasuke make it back to the village before Sasuke's heart gives out? Will Naruto and Sasuke have some real love going on between them? Sasu-Naru

**Author's Notes**

I'm trying To Add something That would make some of you Jump. Something surprising. Um…I'm going to think of something…turns on brain Or maybe not..

I Stayed Up all Night Last Night. Until 3 or 4. And Its 9:20 Am Right now. Pretty sleepy. And My darling Nephew Is over too , and just killed….over 10 things. 4 ants , 5 bugs , Me , and My computer! -.- I have 2 computers though. Thankfully This one is the fast one. Oh well , On With The Story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto rubbed his arm. Its almost nighttime and They where lost. They should have been in the village right now. Sasuke stopped.

"Lets make camp here."

"Whatever" Naruto said in a girly way. Sasuke pulled off his backpack and opened it up. He pulled out a black tent with green leaf village signs. He and Naruto set it up. Well , Sasuke did. Naruto didn't have the slightest clue how to set it up. It was a big tent. Big enough to hold at least four people. Naruto opened his backpack and it was full with food. Mostly ramen. Sasuke crawled in the tent and zipped it shut. Inside he laid on the pillow thinking. It was pretty hot outside so They didn't bring covers. Sasuke could hear Naruto slurping ramen. He sighed. Then Fell into A deep sleep.

Sasuke's Dream

"_where am I?" Sasuke Asked Himself. All he saw was a mountain in the distance and Green lush grass. He heard A Mewing sound and quickly turned around. A fox? With 9 tails? Heh , It was pretty cute. Sasuke Tried to pick up the Little fox But It backed Up._

"_What do you think you are doing?" The Foxed Asked._

"_You can Talk?" Sasuke Said As he also Backed up a few feet._

"_Of Course I can talk Sasuke." The fox said as He began to transform into…Naruto?_

"_N…ar…u…to?" _

" _Sasuke. I love you ." the Figure Said As it turned back into a fox and ran away._

End Dream

"Sasuke?" Naruto Asked as He shacked His Sweating Friend Who was talking to himself.

Sasuke pulled himself up Quickly as he Realized what happened.

"Sasuke , Did you have a nightmare or something?" Naruto asked. He had a worried look in his eyes.

"No , It wasn't anything important." Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes.

_His eyes look…Like the fox's eyes… _Sasuke thought as he compared Naruto with the strange fox in his dream.

"Are you sure?" Naruto made a puppy face that made Sasuke want to hold him In his arms.

"N..Yes. I'm sure." Sasuke said resisting the cute fox boy that was looking at him.

Naruto sighed. Knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to tell him any thing , He went outside and ate the rest of the ramen. Sasuke turned around and shut his dark eyes. He didn't go to sleep though. Wasn't sleepy. But He wanted to dream again. Have the same dream. And Have Naruto say The Words over and over again… "I love you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah , Too short. Oh well. Reveiw More and give Me Ideals Or I will Steal You Pie! MUAHAHAHAHA! Lol... Yes. I scare myself.


	4. Thank you

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto , nor any other people in this story.

**Summary**

Naruto and Sasuke are chosen by the Hokage to go on an B rank mission. Sasuke gets hurt by Orochimaru again. This time not a seal but heart damage. Can Naruto and Sasuke make it back to the village before Sasuke's heart gives out? Will Naruto and Sasuke have some real love going on between them? Sasu-Naru

**Author's Notes**

This is probably going to be short too. But I'm making chapters every day. Well , thank you reviewers! I'm going to thank you every day! Yay! lol. ) On with the pitiful story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about five o clock when Sasuke woke-up. Naruto talks in his sleep.

" Mmm , one more bowl of ramen please" Naruto whispered.

"Your such a dope." Sasuke said quietly trying to not wake the fox.

Sasuke saw a strand of hair out of place. He reached his hand out , then pulled it back to his chest.

_What am I thinking! What If he wakes-up? _Sasuke though looking at the blonde.

He sighed. He carefully pushed the hair so It was back in place.

The blonde slowly opened his ocean blue eyes. Sasuke pulled his hand away and blushed.

"Good morning world!" Naruto sat up and yawned.

"Yeah , I just got up and was reaching to unzip the Tent." Sasuke Said , His blush growing.

"Okay Sasuke." Naruto said , Wondering why his companion was acting so odd.

Naruto opened the tent and walked out , Sasuke following him.

Sasuke took down the tent and Naruto prepared some ramen noodles in a cup.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"I talk in my sleep?"

"Yes."

"Oh" the blond stated blankly. He handed Sasuke one of the hot cups. "Here. Its beef favored"

"Thanks…"

" Your welcome."

The duo walked for a while until Sasuke broke the silence.

" I wonder If Orochimaru is close…."

"I hope he is. When I get back to the village I'm going to take a shower then sleep for hours." Naruto said looking up at the sky.

"I'm… I don't know what I will do. I usually stay home or train…" Sasuke said. Naruto felt sorry for his friend. Alone in a huge house. Only thing to do was train.

" Maybe I can train with you. Or we could eat some ramen together…"Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him and blushed a little. He new Sasuke felt lonely.

"That would be nice." Sasuke smiled a little. It was imposable to not smile around Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------

Yes. This is short. I have another complaint with doing this ,

"Hello , I'm Uppercasing All Of The First Letters. Dose This Bother You?"

If it dose Please review saying so. I will Go back from chapter one and redo it. Thank

you. )


	5. Naruto's turn to Blush

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto , nor any other people in this story. But I do own a rock!

**Summary**

Naruto and Sasuke are chosen by the Hokage to go on an B rank mission. Sasuke gets hurt by Orochimaru again. This time not a seal but heart damage. Can Naruto and Sasuke make it back to the village before Sasuke's heart gives out? Will Naruto and Sasuke have some real love going on between them? Sasu-Naru

**Author's Notes**

This is probably going to take Years to complete. I'm trying to go for 500 words or more. Thank You FMA-lover16. ) Well , Why am I spending hours wrighting this? On with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It started with a blood chilling scream. Then they came. Hundreds of wolves. There fangs where dripping with blood. There eyes red and burning with fire. The only thing different from regular wolves and these where there tails. These had nine of them. every time you would hit them your hand would past right threw them. You couldn't hurt them. All you could do was run. They chased after there prey. Dodging trees that came in there way. They ran faster , gaining on the prey. The prey turned to look at his stalkers. They cornered him. One of the wolves walked a few steps in front of the prey._

"_Hello Sasuke." The Wolf said looking at the boy. _

"_How…do you know my name…?" _

"_Don't you recognize your own brother?" the wolves became one. The only wolf left smiled at the boy. Then transformed into the one and only Uchiha Itachi. _

"_Did you miss me little week brother of my'n?" Sasuke Backed away , Until his back touched the hard rock. Itachi grabbed Shuriken and spined it around his finger. _

" _Die little brother!" Itachi yelled an threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke screamed and tried to move his legs , but two wolves where biting his feet. Sasuke looked as his death was coming straight at him. He closed his eyes. Then Felt metal click. He opened his eyes to find Naruto. Naruto saved him._

"_Naruto!" Sasuke felt the wolves back away. He ran to his hero. When He got there Naruto put his hands on his shoulders. _

"_Sasuke. I love you." Naruto said as he kissed…_

" Sasuke? Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!" Naruto shook his Friend

"What? Huh? Naruto?"

"Your kissing your pillow." Naruto pointed at the drool covered pillow that Sasuke's lips where touching.

"Oh…Um…sorry.." Sasuke said blushing madly. "I had a nightmare."

" _More like a wonderful dream…" _ Sasuke thought.

"Okay…." Naruto shook his head.

Yesterday was filled with bad luck. First Naruto tripped in a ant bed , Sasuke had to used a water jutsu to get all the ants off . But the jutsu hit Naruto and a bee hive that was behind them. Naruto did Kage Bunshin no jutsu and tried too kill all of the bee's but they where to many of them. So the two ran in a river so the bugs would fly away.

But the river they jumped in had water snakes in them. So they ran out and the bugs started chasing them again. Sasuke got mad at the bugs and started cussing at them.

Some of the words Naruto didn't even know. And some of them Naruto knew weren't real words. Then After a lot of bug bites and mental scars , they put up the tent and fell asleep inside.

Naruto walked out of the tent.

"Good morning world!" Naruto said at the… ahem world.

"Do you always say that in the morning?" Sasuke asked

"Yes. I do. What's wrong with that?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with hurt puppy….Fox eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with yelling at the sky every morning." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the sky.

"Its probably about six thirty. We should pack up and search for Orochimaru." Naruto nodded.

Again Sasuke packed up the tent and Naruto fixed some breakfast.

"Here. This is chicken flavor." Naruto

"Okay." Sasuke started to eat as he hit a rock and tripped. All of the hot water and noodles where on him.

"Ow! Hot! Hot!" Sasuke said as he jumped up and pulled all the noodles off. Then the hot water begin to cool. Naruto was just sitting there wide eyed.

"Thanks for the help." Sasuke said.

"Your welcome."

Sasuke pulled off his shirt and ringed it out. All the steaming water came out.

"_He has been working out…" _Naruto said staring at Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke turned to him. Naruto blushed.

"Sorry.." Naruto Said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his shirt on.

"_Pervert" _Sasuke smiled. At least he wasn't the only one who…was gay.

Sasuke Blushed at what he was thinking.

"_I wonder what kind of boxers Sasuke wears.."_ Naruto thought. Oh well. That will be saved for the next chapter…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. Another short chapter…I have no clue how long this chapter is though. ) Oh And Thank you Spikeddraco666 and FMA-lover16! Also , Priestess kurumi inu's sister , Has reviewed a lot. Here you go! gives all 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Million dollars Oh and Have any of you watched pirates of the Caribbean , Dead mans chest? That was an Awesome movie. But Davie Jones was ugly. Not like the one in sponge bob. Lol. )


	6. Another note

Another Authors note.

I will delete the other one. But There was a mix up. I said I was going to my aunt's last week , I didn't . I'm going this week. Last week I was at my grandma's house. And school is starting so I'm think about closing the story. ( I might find time for a chapter every month or something but It would be disappointing for some of the readers. Review what you think.


	7. Foxxeh meet Wolfeh

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto , nor any other people in this story.

**Summary**

Naruto and Sasuke are chosen by the Hokage to go on an B rank mission. Sasuke gets hurt by Orochimaru again. This time not a seal but heart damage. Can Naruto and Sasuke make it back to the village before Sasuke's heart gives out? Will Naruto and Sasuke have some real love going on between them? Sasu-Naru

**Author's Notes**

Xx D :-D :-( D Oo 3 I love meh smileys

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind was bone chilling. The trees rustled and shacked. No leaves covered the trees. Sasuke shivered.

"Couldn't you wait until you poured hot ramen on me?" Sasuke yelled but the wind made it sound like a wispier.

"I didn't poor Ramen on you. If I did that the ramen would taste funny after!" Naruto yelled back. His booming voice over sounding the wind. Sasuke thought of Naruto licking his cold skin. Naruto's warm tongue covering his body….Sasuke snapped out of the Daydream. Naruto was staring right at him. His Idiotic Smile as bright and Idiotic as ever. Sasuke turned his head blushing.

'_He is pretty cute when he is blushing…_' Naruto turned away. Then glanced at the other boy one more time. The wind was breezy so it tossed Sasuke's raven black locks around his light tan skin.

"Beauty…" Naruto realized that he was talking instead of thinking.

'Cough' Naruto tried to hide his gayness with that. Still looking away , Sasuke smiled , then remembered that he was freezing to death.

"Lets stop here and make a fire." Sasuke's voice was shaking.

"Whatever…." Naruto looked around. "We need logs."

"Go find some then!" Sasuke said

"Oh yeah. I will go find some logs in 5 feet deep snow."

"Okay , go do that then!" Naruto rolled his eyes made a few copy's to help him dig. He came back 30 minuets later , frozen , hungry , and….snowy. Sasuke was In the tent sleeping. Well he guessed that Sasuke was sleep Because he could hear a loud snore. Naruto sighed , Made a fire then went to fill up his and Sasuke's water bottle. Walking along he saw a Rabbit. It was freezing. Oh well nothing better to do , Naruto thought. He started to dig a hole in the ground to make a den. The Rabbit looked at the boy then hopped to him. Naruto got up , brushed the snow off of his self and walked on. He walked until he spotted something….

"Human tracks?" Naruto said out loud. "Are these my'n?"

He put his food beside the track , The track was smaller than his. He quickly sniffed the air and did some math in his head. The smell was a mix between a girl and wolves.. So a girl walked along here with wolves. He grinned , Wolves and Foxes are natural friends. He jumped on the nearest tree and followed the tracks. He followed them until the tracks stopped…He heard a howl and looked down. He was surrounded by wolves…

---------------

There you go. Here is what I will do , I will wright at least a chapter a month. :-D Its pretty hard writing every day. I cant write on Mondays and Wednesdays …..I have band practice then….So I will try and wright every Friday. D


End file.
